Hiro Tsurugi
Hiro Tsurugi (AKA Cryo) is a Super Heroine born from England but is part Japanese as well. Her mother is Japanese while her father is British. She is also a teacher of a school which is located in France. Appearance She has a slim appearance with brown long spiky hair, with a light-green ahoge that hangs from her hair. She has magenta eyes which are round with blond eyebrows, and has 3 scrunchies that she uses to tie her hair up when she is at school matching her clumsy-like personality. She wears a black jacket with dark purple outlines that cover her white shirt that has buttons that prevent her from trying not to take her shirt off. She also has a dark purple and pink skirt that matches her long black and purple sock on her right leg while her left leg is black that is filled with what it looks like to be pink paint. When she is in her suit, she wears a white suit for her top with blue on her hands, shoulders, and chest with black and hazel outlines on her waist while her white skirt a little bit of gold and black trimming that match what she is wearing on her neck. She wears grey leggings to cover her bottom part of her body and has a very unique style of shoes that are white with hazel outlines. She has a helmet that is mostly covered with blond and light green with the same ahoge on her hair but shorter and completely light green and has magenta visors that match her eye color. When she's unmasked, all remains the same except for her skirt having more black with gold trimmings and the grey is removed because for her it "makes it hard to go to the bathroom and it'll just urinate her leggings." Personality Despite being a cluts, Hiro has a kind and calm personality when she is around people who she never met before. She always likes to greet them with a bow as she does with her family before they divorced 10 years ago. She enjoys talking to people with a smile on her face, sometimes for serious conditions and problems that have her involved, she has a frown that matches the problems they she and her friends have. Whenever she is in a fight, Hiro always has a serious look on her face whenever she fights against someone that is from a different school. When she's facing someone that is from her school, she always smiles while fighting and goes easy on them despite them being neither more powerful or more smarter than her. Her serious look also happens when it's for a entrance exam. She always walks in with a serious look making people think of her as a very powerful heroine but when she walks in, she gets clumsy and starts to humiliate herself in front of everyone. History When she was 11 years old, she was afraid of her parents because they always kept on arguing about how their daughter had special powers of controlling Ice with her hands so they divorced because neither of them didn't want her so she had to fend for herself until she would find someone that would take care of her. 4 years later, she was found by someone who noticed her Quirk and then decided to raise and train her until she was ready to join a school that was located in France. When she was ready, she started to smile for the 1st time for over 10 years. She left and went to France to get ready to attend a school until she would graduate and get ready to become a super heroine or as she calls herself, "The Masked Heroine" Powers and Abilities Quirk Frost Byte- Frost Byte is a Quirk that is used by her. This Quirk allows her to use the power to control ice and use it to do a lot of things with it like making a board, making projectiles that help her, make weapons like a sword, gun, cannon, etc..., and can be able to even equip it as armor. She 1st discovered this when she had got a cold and she froze a leaf and broke it. She also has the power to breath ice from her mouth through her mask like there was nothing that blocked it. Weakness When she uses to many ice when it comes to saving people in a hot day or when she is facing someone with a heat quirk, the ice melts and becomes water and she can't use ice until it's cold again. It also causes problems for her to use ice for travel because she would have to walk and she hates walking. It also causes problems when she breaths ice, when it's really hot, her mask becomes so hot that it melts the water and makes her vomit the water out of her mouth instead of breathing ice. Abilities Expert Swordsmanship She is a expert when it comes to swordsmanship and skills. She always fights in a sort of fencing type of sword fighting with always jabbing and swinging with her right arm while she uses her left arm and puts it behind her for balance and more agility. She always uses her favorite sword which takes the shape of a rapier. Trivia * Character is based on Milla Maxwell in her 2nd outfit from Tales of Xillia while the Hero outfit is based on a commission i did in Deviantart. Category:Females Category:Class BEP Category:Heroes Category:Teachers Category:Pro Heroes Category:Vidle Category:Class-BEP